Telling The World
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Usagi wants to tell everyone about his relationship with Misaki, but Misaki isn't so sure. Junjo Romantica... What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the first chapter for this story. I hope that everyone likes it! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or favorited my pervious stories. :D

My feelings for Usagi have always been mixed up. He always tells me how much he loves me, but that's mostly when he's acting weird (which is a lot of the time.). I don't know what you would say we are. We live together, and I suppose you could say we are lovers. We do all the things that lovers do, like, we kiss, eat together, go on dates, and even have sex. But it seems different, somehow. Either way, I never expected that I would end up being in this kind of relationship with another man.

All my life I had thought that I was straight, so it was crazy when Usagi randomly came into my life and messed that all up. I've actually ended up admitting that I loved him several times, and I guess I really do. But I could never dare to tell anyone else about this, and there's are a lot of reasons why! First of all, Usagi is a full ten years older then me, so that would be controversial already. Also he's a guy, which still isn't completely accepted by society. My brother probably wouldn't be angry, but he might become even more overprotective of me if he found out about all the "fun" things I've done with Usagi, who used to be his best friend. My brother Takahiro doesn't realize that I am a 19-year-old and not a little child anymore!

Lately, Usagi has been hinting that he wants to go public about our relationship. But, since he's a famous author (and boy's love mangaka...) we would get more attention from the media than I would ever want. Plus, some people might not want to read his books anymore, and I would hate to cause something like that to happen to him. Not like it's really my choice at all, though; when Usagi wants something, he gets it. I know that from experience...

One evening, I came home from school and I didn't have my part time job that day, so I decided to get started on dinner earlier than usual. I found Usagi sitting on the couch with a few of his teddy bears (even though he is an adult, he has a whole closet full of them!) He had the same serious expression on his face that I have have seen so many times, with a hint of that lustful smirk of his showing through.

"Usagi-san!" I smiled, "I'm going to start making dinner now. What would you like?"

"Right now, what I want is you." he said, grabbing me and pushing me onto the couch. He did things like this all the time, so I wasn't really surprised. As much as I hated admitting it, I actually liked it when he treated me this way.

"Stupid Usagi-san! Stop it! I was talking to you!" I whined.

Usagi laughed, "Misaki, if you didn't want it, then you'd fight back harder."

That actually was true. But there was no way that I could ever be so clear about my feelings towards Usagi-san! That would be way too embarrassing!

I didn't know that he would be in this kind of mood again today, but once again I suddenly felt his big hands on my member. He kept moving them up and down, and I was in far too much pleasure to fight back or complain anymore. Then, he removed his hand.

"Are you ready now, Misaki?" asked Usagi.

"Y-yes. I'm ready now." I stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

Without another word, Usagi positioned himself between my legs and began thrusting inside of me at an increasingly fast speed. Having him inside of me, touching me so very intimately, was something I was familiar with, yet it got me by surprise every time. And, speaking of that, he was the only one who had ever touched me in that way; the touching of his most private and personal area of his body (other than, perhaps, his mind) touching my most personal places, his lips kissing me softly. I had always tried to avoid it, but now that I think about it, I had always enjoyed it a lot.

"U-Usagi-san!" I moaned, "Ahh! Nnghh!"

Then we both came at the same time, him filling me with his seed and me covering his hands in the sticky white liquid.

I got dressed and so did he. I realized that we had stained our clothes, as well as the couch, so I went to go get something to clean it up. But, just as I was getting up to do so, his editor came in. Oh shit, I thought. How could this happen?! I can't let her see me like this!

"Aikawa Ari-san! Um, welcome..." I said awkwardly panicking, "M-maybe you could come in at a later time! Please, we can't talk right now!"

She laughed and walked in anyways. I didn't know why the hell she had a key to his house, considering how she was just his editor, but I guess I didn't know what the life of an author is like anyways.

"Nonsense, Misaki-chan. I have to discuss his new tragedy novel that he's just starting! You wouldn't want to get in the way of his work, would you, Misaki-chan?"

"I-it's not that. It's just that.. I mean..." I tried to say.

But it was too late to reason with her. She had already walked in and sat down on the couch next to us.

"My, my. I can see that this stuff is a little bit dirty. Have you two been naughty while I was gone?" asked Aikawa-san, "I know Usagi wrote those mangas about you... But I thought those were just his little fantasies. I had no idea that you two were actually together!"

"N-no! It's not... I mean, yes, but..." I stumbled for words to use, "Just don't... Just, I don't know!"

Ago

"That's what I've been meaning to talk to you about, Misaki-chan." Usagi explained, "We really do need to tell them about it."

"What do you mean by 'them?' Just who exactly are you going to tell this to?!" I questioned.

"Pretty much everyone." Usagi shrugged.

"What?! But, if you do that, then even my brother would know!" I complained, "And you're a famous author, so that will really hurt the feelings of your fangirls, right?"

Even I, who could be pretty slow at times, could understand that my brother would grow worried about me living with Usagi if we told him that we had a more... romantic relationship. He probably thinks that Usagi treats me like a child or like someone he is simply taking care of; he wouldn't realize that we actually are MUCH more than that.

"It's time we let the world know about our love, Misaki." stated the serious Usagi-san. I knew that when he is in these kinds of moods, there is no way to get around it. Usagi gets what he wants.

"O-okay. But we should at least tell some relatives and stuff first, before you go out and blab about it to everyone in Japan!" I whined.

"No. I'm telling everyone. That's final." Usagi said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. There was no arguing this anymore. It would happen, whether I liked it or not.

Usagi planned on announcing his relationship with me at a speech in his upcoming award reception ceremony. He hated going to those, but his editor and publishers usually forced him to go. I would go too, and even Takahiro would come as well. I wasn't exactly looking forward to this event, but I wouldn't mind telling people about it. The problem was that I had just begun to accept it myself! How could I expect others to understand us right away? They might mark us as wrong or disgusting, they might abandon us or make fun of us. And, of course, I would be thought of as "super-cute" by all too many yaoi fangirls!

Most of all, I would have to give up the little bit of privacy I had left. I gave up quite a bit of it just by living with Usagi and having this kind of relationship with him, considering how he dropped me off at school in that fancy foreign car, how he always made a scene in front of my friends, and how he was, of course, rather famous, so that itself took away a lot of my "alone time." But, still, these sacrifices were nothing compared to the newfound happiness that I had found from being with Usagi-san. As much as I hated admitting it, I really am in love with him.

One thing that I had to fear, though, was meeting with Usagi's family again. His sister is nice, but she can be a bit loud at times, his brother always sends me millions of fruits and is after me in a weird way, and his dad is kinda creepy. Plus, every time I make contact with any of them, it always ends in drama. I couldn't even imagine what would result from seeing all of them at once! But, I guess it was all for the best. I'll just hope it doesn't turn into a disaster.

AN: This first chapter is pretty short... Because I really suck at writing long chapters. Sorry! Well, anyways, I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will probably come soon. Sometime this week.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter. I like to have my stories completed very quickly and I don't like to have any significant amounts of time in between my updates. I guess you could say that I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my writing. I do take it very seriously. Well, enough of my random words. I'd better get to writing! Hope you guys enjoy the story! :D. I would appreciate reviews and all that, but you know, reading it is good enough for me. And a HUUUGE thanks to everyone who reads my stories and/or follows my account. You guys are amazing, awesome, and wonderful! :S

The night of the award acceptance party, I got dressed in one of Usagi's old suits, since I can't really afford to by any fancy clothes of my own. He insisted on buying me new ones, but I wouldn't let him do that after how he went overboard last time and spent far too much money in one night. I keep telling him that he should save more money for his retirement or something, but he never listens and continues to waste his money on silly things like teddy bears and stuff like that. Sometimes I really do not understand him... Or his crazy family!

"Akihiko! It's time to go right now!" Eri ordered, "Please don't be late to your own party, it's completely rude and will damage our reputation!"

"Usagi-san... You're the one who wanted to go." I sighed. Usagi anted to tell everyone about his relationship with me at the party, so I really wasn't looking forward to this, in fact I was more anxious than I can ever remember being before. But if it was what Usagi wanted to to, I couldn't really argue with him, because he wouldn't ever even listen to my protests. If I'm taking all of my courage to come to this event with him, he should at least manage to get ready on time!

"You don't need to freak out so much. I'm ready to go. Just get in the car." stated Usagi, "Oh, and Misaki, I love you..."

Usagi then grabbed my hand and gave me a kiss.

"Ugh, stupid Usagi, what was that for?!" I yelled, annoyed, "We have to go."

We got into the car and drove rather quickly to the fancy hotel which was about an hour and a half away, and we got into our room. We didn't really have much time to relax and get used to the place we would be staying that night because very soon after we got there we were dragged into the convention room for the party.

The party was bigger than I expected it would be. Not only were there many people who I didn't know at all, but Usagi's relatives were there as well, which is probably a pretty big deal because they don't usually get along at all. I thought it was nice of them to come to his award acceptance ceremony even though they fight so much, because they are still family even if they have their troubles. I would do anything to even have parents to fight with. My brother Takahiro, who Usagi is very good friends with and used to be in love with, was there with his wife. I was glad to see him because I hadn't visited him for a while.

"Misaki!" Takahiro smiled, "How are you doing? Has Usami taken good care of you?"

"Well yeah, I'm doing well, but I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself." I replied, but I realized I sounded a little rude so I corrected myself, "But... It's still very nice of you to ask, and it's great to see you, um... Takahiro-nii."

"And how are you doing, Akihiko?" asked my brother.

"It's been okay. I've had some writers block and the usual, but nothing terrible." Usagi said.

We had some fun for the first part of the party, and Usagi drank quite a bit, but somehow didn't get too drunk. He offered me some sake, but I declined it because of two reasons; I don't really like drinking, and my brother would never allow me to do something like that since he is very overprotective and treats me like a child. Sometimes it gets annoying, but I guess it's still good to have someone who cares about me so much. It's still annoying though.

When it was time for Usagi to give his speech, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my hands shaking because I knew that this would not be just any speech, it would be the one that reveals my biggest secret. What would I do when everyone knew that I'm going out with another man? What made it worse was that this was shown on live television! Everyone in my college would also know!

But, if it would make my relationship with Usagi better if its open to the public, then I guess it's the best choice to make. I didn't really understand why a person as private as Usagi would want to tell everyone about his personal life, though, and couldn't see how it was necessary. After all, he keeps so many secrets, even from me. It seemed like he would want to keep something controversial like this away from the media. But, like I said, Usagi is hard to understand...

Usagi put on that fake smile and fake niceness that he does whenever

he speaks in front of people at events, "Thank you to everyone who came to this acceptance party. I would not have the inspiration to write more books and work so hard if it were not for all of you amazing people who have read my books, and for the great people who voted to present this award to me. I am very grateful for all of your kindness and generosity towards me..."

I thought (and hoped ) that maybe he would forget about it and go through his whole speech without mentioning me, but near the end of his speech he started talking about our "secret", "Before I finish my speech, I wanted to tell you something about my private life, which I normally never do. Over the years I have come to grips with the fact that I like men, which I hope isn't too much of a surprise to all of you. And, in recent times, I have met someone named 'Misaki.' He is actually sitting right there next to the stage to the left. We have been living together as lovers for quite some time now, and I just wanted to let the public know about this because I feel like I have kept it a secret for far too long. Thank you all for your time, and have a wonderful night!"

I started blushing like crazy. I felt like everyone in the whole room was staring right at me, and that was because they were. But, at the same time, I felt relieved that everyone finally knew about my "secret" and I wouldn't have to feel like I was hiding something all the time.

Soon after he finished his speech, we headed up to our room. He tried to get me to do it with him, but I told him that I wasn't really in the mood for sex at the moment, and for once he actually respected my wishes and let me go to sleep. My dreams were different then usual, though.

I had a dream that my teachers at school kicked me out of their classes because of my relationship with Usagi, and that all of my friends were ignoring me and everyone was staring at me with hate in their eyes. They even kicked me out of the school and told me all kinds of horrible things! This made me even more scared to return to the college campus than I was before, even though it wasn't really necessary to feel that way. I still knew that the people at school would be surprised and see me a bit differently, but I had enough common sense to know that they wouldn't treat me as badly as they did in the dream. While people like me or Usagi are not entirely accepted, we aren't such an ignorant society that we would kick someone out of school or abandon them just for their gender preferences. At least I hope we aren't.

Either way, I would be ready to live more openly now, and even though I wasn't exactly thrilled to have everyone in Japan know about my personal life, it was still better than keeping it a secret from everyone, even my closest friends and my brother. It actually hurt to not be able to tell anyone, but I just didn't realize it before. I am glad to have been able to trust Usagi enough to let him tell the world about us, and I'm glad that he wasn't embarrassed about me or anything. Now I'll just hope that everything turns out okay.

AN: I hope that everyone liked this chapter :D. I will began writing chapter 3 either later today or sometime tommorrow. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

(Misaki's POV)

Going to school the next Monday was difficult for me to do, because I had no idea what the other students would say about it or how they would react. Would they hate me, not want to talk to me, think I'm weird...? I almost wanted to just stay at home and not have to find out the harsh truth. I don't normally care what people think of me, but I really don't want them to insult me because of Usagi.

Even though I was nervous, I gathered my books and headed to school, walking there instead of being driven by Usagi. I had no doubt in my mind that he would be there to pick me up after school, and I was actually happy about that, but I wanted to start the day alone. Plus, Usagi was still sleeping, and I know by now that it's not a good idea to wake him when he wants to sleep in.

As the anxiety made my pulse faster, I was greeted at the gate by my friend Sumi.

"Sumi-senpai! Hi! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing pretty well, I suppose. I saw Akihiko Usami-san on television last night. Congratulations on making it official, Misaki-kun." he stated.

"U-um, you aren't upset or anything, right? Because I, uh, remember how you confessed to Usagi-san a while ago, and was wondering if you still felt that way." I made sure.

"I was a little bit affected, but I've always known that you two were together so it didn't come as much of a surprise." Sumi shrugged.

I tried to laugh it off, but I could tell that a lot of things had changed since Usagi publicly announced his relationship with me. As I walked through the hallways to get to my classes, I felt like everyone was talking about me, and even at lunchtime I heard girls gossiping about me behind the place where I was sitting with some of my friends.

"Did you hear the news last night? I read it in some magazine and saw it on television that Usami Akihiko is going out with Misaki from our school!" announced a second-year girl.

"Who's Misaki?" asked another one of them.

"He's in our economics class, remember? The short one with messy brown hair?" informed the girl.

Another girl whispered, "Is that him sitting in the seats in front of us?"

"Yep, that's him alright." the original girl confirmed, "No wonder he's always getting picked up from school by Usami-san."

It felt weird having people talk about me, because I usually am not noticed at all, except when Usagi picks me up from school which causes quite a scene because it is rather strange to have a popular author in a fancy foreign car picking up a normal college student from school. Of course it would cause people to wonder what my relationship with him was! I didn't have to worry about that anymore, though, because now everyone knew for sure.

My professors didn't mention it at all, probably because as our teachers they had to have a formal and polite appearance, and most of them really didn't care much about their students lives. I was more shy than usual but I still participated in class discussions and stuff, because I realized that I had more than enough of what I wanted. After all, what I really wanted in the beginning was just to be a normal college student, but now Usagi has made it completely impossible for me to be seen that way. Even so, that doesn't mean that I can't live a happy life. I can still enjoy life, have friends to talk to, learn, and live at home with Usagi. That was more than enough, wasn't it?

While I didn't have the best day ever at school, it was a lot better than I expected it to be. People were staring at me, yes, which was annoying, but at least they were respectful towards me. Or so I thought at the moment.

Usagi had some last minute work to get done, so he called me saying that he couldn't come pick me up from school today. For once I was actually pretty disappointed because I didn't want to walk home after a long day like this, and I was pretty tired already. Because of this, I decided to take a shortcut home, which was quicker but it passed by the places where the older guys at my school hang out and sometimes do illegal things, so I was a little bit worried about going that way, but I gathered all of my courage and went ahead.

I tried to blend into the surroundings and go fast without being noticed so that those men don't bother me or anything, but one of them sees me and calls out to me, "Hey, you! What are you doing over here?! This is our spot!"

"Sorry! I'll be leaving!" I apologize, panic showing through my voice.

"Wait a minute, come over here! Aren't you the kid who's fucking that Usami dude?" questioned one of them (who was way taller than me and stronger too.)

"If you want to put it that way, which is kind of... Rude... Then yes. But I'm not just doing that! It's more important than just, you know." I tried to explain. I could feel my face getting red and I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

The biggest one laughed, "He's such a faggot. Lets teach him a lesson about how to be a real man!"

I really hated that word, and I was somewhat offended, but what mattered more was getting the hell out of there before they did something horrible to me.

"I'll be leaving now!" I announced, trying to run away. My attempt was in vain, though, because the toughest looking one of those men grabbed me by my jacket hood before I could escape.

"Ahh!" I screamed as they punched me hard, and kicked me on the floor, not giving me any mercy. I cried out in pain. Why did they have to do this to me? Why? They left me out there alone, in pain, wondering if I would even survive...

What was even worse then the pain was the realization that Usagi would blame himself for sure. It obviously wasn't his fault that some jerks decided to beat me up, but he would think that it was and give me a volt of drama about it. He would probably end up doing something unnecessary to make it up to me, but at that point all I could think about was getting home and maybe getting to a hospital.

I could hardly move, but I managed to get out the phone and call Usagi, telling him my location and requesting for him to come pick me up right away. He could tell from the gasping and desperate sound in my speech that I was seriously injured, and I could tell that he was panicking. He got there really quickly and held me in his arms.

"Misaki! What happened?! Who did this to you?!" questioned Usagi.

"S-some guys from school beat me." I told him.

Usagi looked startled and had worry and care in his eyes, "Why did they do this to you of all people? You've never done anything to deserve something like this."

I didn't want him to think that it was his fault that I got hurt, so I lied, "They said t-that it was because I walked on their territory, in the place they hang out I guess. I'll just have to be careful not to go that way again, okay?"

"You're not walking to or from school for at least a few months. Now lets get in the car." ordered Usagi. I complied, this time without protesting at all, because I knew that he would take care of me well. He might be pretty controlling at times, and annoying as well, he really does care about me and that's what matters in the end.

Life was a lot better after that. My brother had a little trouble getting used to the fact that I was with Usagi, but he still remained close to us and we visited each other quite often. Those guys bothered me a few more times, but I got away before it turned violent and after a while they left me alone. Overall, life was great, and I got to spend a lot of time with my lover Usagi-san. Sometimes a little too much time... But that was okay too! It's much better than being without him. I couldn't ever stand to do that because, as much as I hated admitting it, I truly was in love with Usagi.

AN: yes this is the end. Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know, I know... I said before that chapter 3 was the last chapter of this story, but people were asking for more chapters and, since I have a big heart, I decided to make a new one. You guys better like it, though :). Hope you enjoy this bonus chapter!~ Lydia-chan :). P.S. happy holidays. I might do a holiday story of something soon as a little gift to you guys. And I will take some requests so send me messages about it.

(Usagi's POV)

I could tell that Misaki wasn't telling me everything from the way he talked and the way he was acting after the incident of his injuries. He told me that they had only hurt him because he was on their "territory" or something, but I knew that he wasn't being honest with me, and I found that very disappointing. The strangest part was that he actually thought that I didn't suspect him at all, and by now he should know me well enough to see that I can basically read his thoughts. Not that it's hard to do. Misaki is pretty obvious about what he's really thinking or hiding, mostly because he's terrible at lying.

I was worried about the reasons why he was keeping something a secret from me, not for myself but for him. I knew that he was doing this for my sake and I felt like anything that happened to him as a result of not telling me everything would be my own fault. Why was it that he wasn't telling me everything? Was it because he was afraid of me getting hurt as well? Because he didn't want me to know why they hurt him? Because he just didn't want me to interfere with his life as much? There were so many different possibilities, each with their own consequences.

I didn't want to bring it up to Misaki too soon because I knew that that would cause him even more stress and that would not be good for someone who was just recovering from serious injuries, but I had to talk to him about it at some point, so I brought it up at dinner one evening. I had hoped that he would talk to me about it, but he just shrugged it off. He did that all of the other times I asked him about it after that. One day, I decided that I had had enough of him lying to me and keeping secrets to protect me. I was the one who was supposed to protect him! So, I decided to really talk to him about it and not let him get away with changing the subject or something like that.

"Misaki, I really need to talk to you about this. Please don't freak out or change the subject, just listen and tell me honestly what really happened and why those guys hurt you." I stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"I-I was being honest with you! They just wanted me to go away and not come back and that was why they did it!" Misaki answered nervously.

"I can tell that you're not being truthful. I swear, I won't freak out, just please tell me. I have the right to know what really happened to you." I said.

"But that really is what happened! And who said you had the right to know anyways?" insisted Misaki.

"Misaki... Just tell me the truth." I ordered.

Misaki sighed, "I didn't want to tell you this because I knew that you would blame yourself and get too involved with it and you might even end up doing something that you'll regret. I was hiding it for your sake, Usagi-san! They beat me up because I'm in a... relationship... with you. I guess they didn't like guys to be together in that way or something."

I was filled with rage, at both those men and at myself. How could they do something like this to him just for his own private life? Did I cause this to happen by telling the world about my relationship with Misaki? And how could I allow this to happen?!

"Misaki... I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you, Usagi-san!" yelled Misaki, "I knew that you'd blame yourself, but I swear I don't think it's your fault at all! Nits more my fault than yours, really. I should have just taken the normal route home instead of going through sketchy shortcuts."

"Fine, but I'm still going to get revenge on them, and that's final. No arguing, Misaki." I ordered. I wasn't going to let those guys get away with what they'd done without teaching them a lesson, to make sure that they didn't ever hurt anyone else again. Even though Misaki said that they weren't bothering him anymore, I still didn't trust them and I knew that they were not the kind of people who cared much about others.

It was settled. I was going to get them back for what they did to my love no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I worked really hard on this chapter but I accidently deleted it. I'm kind of upset and I considering not writing it, but I guess I will anyways. :/. I'll try to make it as similar to the old version as possible.

(Misaki's POV)

I knew that I shouldn't have told Usagi about what really happened, because I knew that he would react badly to it and blame himself. He always does things like that. I knew that he would get angry and possibly even do something that he would regret later, which is why I didn't want him to find out. That's just the way he is.

Then, he made it worse by talking about how much he wanted to get revenge on the guys that beat me up, and I kept trying to argue with him about it but he just told me to stop complaining and listen to him. I didn't really get why he thought that he had to solve this with violence, and I told him that but he simply refused to listen. It was pretty annoying but I kept calm and hoped silently that he wouldn't do anything too drastic.

(Akihiko's POV)

I knew that Misaki didn't want me to take any actions against the men who hurt him, but I couldn't just let them get away with it without teaching them a lesson. So, on the day that I planned to do it, I dropped Misaki off at school and told him that I would not be able to pick him up after school because I had a lot of work to finish up, and that since he couldn't drive well he should just walk home or get a ride from one of his friends, and he agreed to that (like he usually does. He might even prefer walking home as it gives him some time to be alone.)

Right after his school day ended I drove over to the place where Misaki was injured because I knew that those men would be there, as they obviously hang out there a lot. I looked into this and made sure that I got all of the details right before taking any actions because I wanted to make sure that I achieved my goal of getting revenge on them. I know that it was a selfish thing, but I just couldn't help getting involved as it would destroy me inside to know that they did something like this to the one I love without getting anything bad in return; it just wasn't fair for them to hurt others without expecting to be hurt back.

Those guys were there drinking beer, joking around, and just making a mess. It sickened me to think that my lovely Misaki was hurt by people like them, the kind of people who don't even care what people think of them and will hurt others just for the hell of it. Those are really the people who I would least want to talk to or associate with because they don't even get anything out of hurting people, they just do it for their sick idea of fun. Either that or they are just extremely bigoted towards gay people, which I think is just as bad. What right do they have to hurt others just for not going along with what they view as being socially acceptable?!

At first they were oblivious to the fact that I was there, but then one of them noticed me and pointed me out to the others.

"Hey bro, that faggot author from TV is here. Probably wanting to fuck us or something, right?" laughed one of them.

"Man, we gotta teach another one of these assfuckers a lesson? You would've thought these two would learn to keep their damn fucking distance before we turn them into shit!" replied another of them.

"Hold on a second, all of you. I don't think it's okay for you to talk about Misaki and I that way, and if anyone's going to be 'taught a lesson,' it's you dirty bastards!" I yelled at them.

"We're not the ones fucking other dudes, stupid! You're the dirty one!" retorted the biggest man out of all of them.

I was about to attack them, and I really couldn't stop the anger from rising, but I stopped myself. I realized that, no matter how much I wanted to get my revenge, it would only hurt Misaki more in the long run to do this, so I decided to be an adult and report what they did to the police instead of taking matters into my own hands. If I beat them up right there, they would have gone after Misaki again for sure, and I knew that it wasn't right for me to put my own selfish anger before the needs of the one I love.

As the men were approaching me, probably planning on doing the same thing to me that they did to Misaki, I made sure to fight back just enough that they wouldn't hurt me. They may have thought that just because I am an author and work mostly inside that I must be weak, but I am pretty strong so I was able to get them off of me pretty easily and at the same time dial the police code.

"Hello? This is Japanese Police Agency, Tokyo location. What is your emergency?" asked a female voice through the phone.

"A little longer than a month ago, someone very close to me was injured by a group of men a few years older than him, and I kept it a secret for a while because that was what he wanted me to do, but I know that I should really tell you this. Can you please see to them getting arrested as quickly as possible?" I requested. The woman said that some cars would come right to the spot I directed them to drive to.

The men tried to run away before the police would get there, but I made sure that they would not get away and soon enough two police cars were right there, with handcuffs and everything (which I assume we're just in case.)

The police took the men away and they were scheduled to appear in court in two days, so I figured that Misaki and I would attend the meeting, show the judge and jury all of our evidence (and I took a lot of pictures, and made sure to get lots of evidence because I am not a fool when it comes to things like this, even if I do mess up on a lot of other simple things) and then go on with life the way it was.

"Hi Usagi-san! I made some rice curry for us today, so lets sit down and eat together." greeted Misaki. It was so nice to see his smiling face again.

We had a pleasant meal together and then walked upstairs to get ready for bed (as soon as Misaki finished his after school assignments.)

"Hey Misaki, I need to tell you something." I stated plainly.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Misaki.

"To be completely honest with you, I was planning on hurting those men that hurt you, but I decided that the mature thing to do was to let it go and let the police deal with this, so now they are in custody and we are scheduled to appear in court tomorrow afternoon. You'll be fine with skipping some of your classes, right?" I informed him.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, it's for something important, so why not?" Misaki replied, "And I'm glad that you didn't do anything incredibly stupid like I was worried you would."

"Have some faith in me, love." I smiled.

I kissed him on the neck softly, licking him and grabbing onto his sides. I noticed that he wasn't resisting as much as he used to (especially when we first started living together) so it must have meant that he was getting used to, and enjoying, having me touch him this way. I proceeded, putting my hand down his pants and gently stroking his length.

"Nnnh, U-Usagi! Are you sure we should do this now?" asked Misaki.

"We both need the relief and I can't think of any time better. Relax, Misaki. You would enjoy it a lot more if you just relax and feel it instead of stressing out over everything, and that goes not just for when I have sex with you but also for life in general." I advised.

"I-I guess you're right." agreed Misaki.

I took out my member and told Misaki to turn over. Once I was ready, and he was too, for me to enter him, I went inside of his tight entrance and began thrusting quickly. This time he kept gripping the bed sheets because he was in an intense mix between pleasure and pain. I also felt overwhelmed by pleasure as I felt his tight, warm embrace around me.

When we came together, I could feel that we had once again become one and filled each other with overflowing love. It was something was something special to share with the one I love, and it would have been dirty and full of regrets if it was with anyone else, but with someone that I love it is special, pure love, and amazing experience to share to strengthen the bond between both of us. The fact that I love him is what is important; much more important than desires or simply feeling good physically, you have to feel good mentally as well.

"Ahh! U-Usagi-san!" Misaki called out.

We then fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling the heat of our almost nude bodies touching each other combined with the heat of the blankets was so soft and relaxing that we couldn't help but drift away into our dreams.

The next afternoon , we walked into the cold, brown building that was the courthouse. The men who attacked Misaki were there, each with their own equally disgusting scowl covering their face. Misaki and I told the judge and jury what happened, and we even hired a lawyer to help us out. Both us and the attacker's lawyer made a lot of strong arguments, but in the end the evidence showed that they really did violently and aggressively attack Misaki, and they were given out the necessary punishments.

I was glad that they had gotten what they deserved without having to have me interfere with it and cause even more trouble. Misaki and I drove home and were able to continue with our lives and pretend as if this whole thing had never happened thankfully, and Misaki wasn't mad at me for getting him into this mess, so I was as happy as could be. We had really gotten lucky to escape this mess and move on with our joyful lives. Maybe telling the world about us wasn't a mistake after all.


End file.
